Bottle It Up
by greeneyedgrl22
Summary: What should have happened under the chuppah. r&r, thankss new chapter'll be up soon
1. Pushing It

Summary: What should've happened under the chuppah. After this everything happens like the show. Lorelai and Rory go on the roadtrip. What happens when they get back? Wait for the next chapter.

"You only get married once. Theoretically."

Oh, he's right. Can I do this? Be with Max for forever?

It's Max, though. Max, the cook, the teacher, the Italian man with the great jaw.

On paper, he's perfect for me. But why does it always feel like something's missing?

Like it's not all there. I have more fun talking to Luke than kissing Max.

That's not good.

"Lorelai? You okay?"

"Hm, what? Oh, yeah I'm fine."

Lorelai turns and looks directly at him. He's still standing forwards, and Lorelai studies his profile.

_He's scruffy, backwards cap, blue eyes, crooked nose, sexy eyebrows. Wait, what the hell is sexy eyebrows? Can eyebrows be sexy? How come I can make a whole list of the perfections and imperfections of Luke and still love him even more, but I can't stand to even look into Max's eyes? What's wrong with me?_

Luke turns to look at her.

"Hi." He says.

She leans in a little bit and kissed Luke softly.

"Lorelai! What's wrong with you?" Crap, not the comforting words she was looking for.

"Sorry, I just wanted to know... I think I'm having second thoughts about this wedding."

"And you solve that problem you kiss ME? You're getting MARRIED this weekend! You're probably just having cold feet. Everyone does. Liz did before all of hers."

"But he loves me."

"Yeah, most husbands-to-be love their wives-to-be. How does that make it bad?"

"What if I don't love him?!" Tears were fighting out of her eyes now. Luke could see her eyes; bigger and bluer than ever.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Then why did you say yes?"

"Because you didn't care! You just took my news and shoved it back with an extra helping of grilled questions about merging mine and Max's life! It wasn't what I wanted to hear coming out of your mouth."

"Then what did you want to hear?"

"Just congratulations I guess."

"I did say congratulations."

"Then something else! I don't know. I wanted you to care more."

"Since when do I show emotion Lorelai? You're not telling me the truth! Why do you care what I think about you and Max getting married?"

"What do you think about me and Max getting married?"

"It's none of my business to butt into that part of your life!" Luke started to walk away and Lorelai stood there, a wreck, about everything. Her breaking it off with Max, and almost getting there with Luke. _God why does it have to be so hard?_

"Luke wait!" She ran halfway down the road and caught him.

"WHAT?!"

"Tell me what you think. I know you have an opinion fighting it's way out of you. Just tell me. I want to know. You probably know me better than anybody, really. I just, want to know."

" Okay, fine! I think he is a perfect guy, you know. He's suave and handsome, smart and he has money. He can cook you good food, and if you were with him the rest of your life you would be

happy. But he doesn't get you completely. He doesn't understand where you come from. He doesn't know what makes you tick. You guys aren't in love enough to get married. He may think he

loves you, but he doesn't love you like --"

"Like what, Luke? God, just say it! I know what you're gonna say!"

"Then I don't need to say it then do I?"

"Yes you do! Because everyone tells me how you feel about me but you! And i want to know if they're right."

"I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because I can't lay my heart out on the line not knowing if you feel the same!"

"Luke! I just kissed you! What do you think that means?"

"That i was standing there and you wanted to."

"Because?"

"Because y-you..."

"Love you too."

"Well not every girl who kissed me wanted to send out that message."

"Well I'm different."

"Look, you're still getting married this weekend. I can't get into the middle of this."

"Well, I'm cancelling the wedding."

"You know what? I don't believe you. I think you do love him and that you want to marry him and you only told me all of this just to see what would happen—not because you really wanted to."

"Luke! That's not true! How dare you accuse me of something like that…"

"Yeah, well I'll believe it when I see it."


	2. Not Talking

"Ah, finally home!" Rory said.

"It's definitely been a while."

"Hey do you wanna stop by Luke's? We haven't eaten anything since 5 hours ago, I'm dying for a burger."

"Um, you can go, I'm really tired... and not that hungry. I'll just see you at home."

"Really? Um, ok. Bye."

"Bye hon."

Lorelai entered her house and dropped the bags on the floor. She couldn't avoid Luke forever. Surely he's heard that, yes, she ended all plans for the wedding, and now that Rory was there he knew that they were home. What were they supposed to do now? Do they just forget about the whole thing? Can she ever go into the diner again? Will he ever even talk to her again? He was pretty upset. Why does it have to be so hard?

Lorelai unpacked to her standards and climbed into bed. She couldn't sleep at all, she heard Rory come in at 10:30. God, this was going to be a long night, she thought to herself.

It was 2:17, and she still hadn't caught a wink of sleep. There wasn't any coffee in the house to drink so she went for a walk. Aimlessly at first, but then stopped and sat on the dock bye the lake. It was beautiful outside. The nice, sweet, summer air still lingered. It was a clear night and she could see every single star in the sky. She lied back and listened to the noises the forest makes in the night. She was glad she lived in such a nice town--you could do this type of thing and not get worried about rapists or murderers or lions. Then all of a sudden she heard footsteps. She shot awake, not knowing who or what was beside her.

"Luke?! What the hell are you doing trying to scare me like that?"

"What the hell are you doing out here in the middle of the night?"

"I'm asking you the same question."

"I couldn't sleep."

"Same."

"And you came out here?"

"Yeah? So?"

"You're not a nature person."

"Yeah, well, you don't know everything about me."

"I know enough to know you hate dirt and trees and bugs."

"I didn't purposely come here, I was just walking and I ended up here and I decided to sit down. Okay? Satisfied officer?"

"Yes, thank-you." Luke turned to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"Home..."

"We should talk. Unless you forgot everything already."

"I didn't forget. I just wasn't sure how much you would be up for discussing this since you just ended what seemed to be a pretty serious relationship."

"I'm fine. I've bounced back faster than John Mayer post whoever's new this week now come on sit and talk."

"About what?"

"Come onnnn Luke! We, us, you, me can't just forget that conversation we had. It's not right. You and me don't do those kinds of things everyday."

Luke was sitting beside her. He was staring deep into the lake clearly avoiding her, fidgeting with his thumbs.

Lorelai turned toward him, took his head in her hands and moved in closer towards hers. He was staring directly at her. Deep into her eyes, it was bullets going through her and usually in this position she turned her head and tried to focus on something else. Eye contact was a very intimate, scary thing to her and usually it wasn't this intense but she couldn't turn away. Luke put his hand on the far side of her thigh and scooted a little closer.

"So, usually, people, two people to be exact, who find their selves to be in this kind of closeness with one another usually ..."

And so they did. It was soft at first, but deeper and deeper as it progressed. He wasn't like any other guy she'd ever kissed. He was careful, considerate. He kept her grip, and never let her slip away. This was the first kiss in her history of kisses where her mind didn't wander. It thought about him, where his hands were, where her hands were. If she should do this or that, but never focused on anything else. As soon as one pulled away, the other did too. They never stopped for long. And before both of them knew it, the sun was peeking up through the trees.

Lorelai eventually pulled away, Luke tried to go back, but she leaned further over.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just ... 5:30 in the morning?!"

"Oh shit!"

"See what I mean?"

"We never actually talked."

"You're complaining?" Lorelai said, probably a little too seriously.

"No." He said it with a smile. It was the first time she'd actually seen a genuine smile coming from Luke. It was nice.

"What now?"

"Well you need to go home, and I need to go make some deliveries."

"Right, right. Okay but I meant about us."

"Well ... I'm not sure. We shouldn't tell people right away."

"Tell people what? All we've done was kiss, we haven't established anything official."

"Well if another guy asked you out do you feel like you're allowed to go?"

"If another guy asked me out would you want me to go?"

"No, not if you're serious about this."

"Luke, I would never of said anything if I wasn't one-hundred billion percent sure about it. I can't fool around with you, you're too much of a person in my life to do that."

"Good, alright, well I'll see you for breakfast?"

"Yes you will."

"Bye."


End file.
